Minoxidil has proven to be an effective treatment for baldness. Specifically, it can stop and reverse ongoing hair loss and stimulate hair growth in adult men and women who are losing hair due to male or female pattern baldness (androgenic alopecia). However, minoxidil is only effective if properly applied. Minoxidil is applied with an eye-dropper, followed by careful massage of the applied solution to distribute it over the scalp. This is a tedious process, given that the typical user must apply minoxidil through the hair, and avoid wasting the minoxidil by wetting the hair instead of the scalp. Minoxidil must be applied twice daily for effective treatment. The desired result of renewed hair growth is obtained after several weeks or months of use. The twice-daily regimen must be continued indefinitely to maintain the effect, and if discontinued, any hair re-grown will be lost.
Due to the tedious nature of the regimen, most patients do not comply with the regimen. Because they do not maintain the regimen, the drug does not work, and patients discontinue the regimen, thereby abandoning an otherwise beneficial treatment.